


Reins

by Katherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Reins, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Usually Elsa disappeared the nokk's ice-magic bridle after she released him. This time, as the water horse plunged and dissolved into the sea, Elsa turned to Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Frozen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Reins

Usually Elsa disappeared the nokk's ice-magic bridle after she released him. This time, as the water horse plunged and dissolved into the sea, Elsa turned to Anna. She kept the sparkling lines in her hand, draping downwards.

"What about if I run into fire," Elsa said, her voice a certain kind of invitation, "but this time you stay out, bridled and ground-tied."

Anna couldn't bear to look away from the reins, the curve of Elsa's strong arm. She was ready to kneel, cold shore or no.

"My place is following you," Anna said.

It was answer enough for them both.


End file.
